


There Weren't Dildos In Space

by NotAPoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/F, Penetration, Smut, Spanking, Strap-On, Sub!Clarke, blowjob, dildo, set after S3E02, top!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPoet/pseuds/NotAPoet
Summary: Following the events at Mount Weather, Clarke is determined to stay mad at Lexa. However, her determination crumbles once she is forced to face Lexa and realizes she misses her. Clarke had always had a thing for Lexa being in charge. Now, she learns what a dildo is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the people over at The 100 Wiki for providing plot synopses and transcripts of the episodes. You rock.

A big hand knocked. “Come in,” a voice came from inside. The guard opened the door and gave Clarke a light push. She walked into the room. Lexa stood by the window, with her back turned. “Leave the keys on the table. I will call for you when I need you,” she commanded. The guard did as instructed. When the door closed behind him, Lexa turned around. “What part of 'I won't see you' was unclear?” Clarke asked. Lexa walked over to grab the keys. “I respected your wishes for a week, Clarke. We've got bigger concerns. These won't be necessary.” She uncuffed her. Clarke rubbed her wrists where the cuffs had pressed into her skin. “'We' don't have any concerns at all.” - “Yes, we do. I'm hosting a summit with Skaikru tomorrow at sundown. You'll be returned to your people.” Lexa now stood in front of her, looking at her with an expression she couldn't read. “You had me brought to your room just to tell me this? Also, why aren't you wearing pants? Or shoes?” She looked down at Lexa's bare legs and feet. Her coat had hid it when she was facing the window, but since she had turned around, the soft tan color of her skin stood in crass contrast to her usual attire. When she looked back up again, Lexa opened her coat and let it slip down her shoulders. Clarke's eyes widened in surprise. She couldn't help but look.

Lexa stood naked except for... well, what looked like some artificial version of an erect penis, only that it was of a bright purple color and held in place by black leather straps. Clarke was so puzzled she momentarily forgot that she was mad at Lexa. “What is that?” she asked. “What, you've never seen a strap-on before?” There was a hint of amusement in Lexa's voice. Clarke drew her eyebrows together. “A 'strap-on'?” she repeated. Now Lexa was the surprised one. “You really haven't, have you? It's a sex toy,” she explained. “I figured that much. I just... we didn't have plastic penisses on the ark,” Clarke replied, forcing herself to look up again. “You haven't answered my question.” - “I believe I answered your question why I am not wearing pants.” - “You know what I mean. What am I doing here?” Lexa took a step forward, invading Clarke's personal space. “Isn't it obvious?” She reached for Clarke's hand and put it on her silicone cock. “Lexa,” Clarke tried to pull her hand back, but Lexa held it in place, “I'm not-” - “You're not what, Clarke?” Lexa interrupted her. She moved in closer; Clarke felt her hot breath on her neck as she husked, “You're not attracted to me anymore?” Clarke's stomach fluttered. She was attracted to her, and very much so. But Lexa had betrayed her at Mount Weather, sent this Roan guy after her, and now she was holding her prisoner. She was not going to be treated like this and then jump into Lexa's bed as soon as she came on to her.

Lexa was looking at her again, still firmly holding her hand on the dildo, apparently waiting for her reaction. Clarke wasn't sure if her not taking a step back was her taking a stance and not letting Lexa get to her, or rather her letting Lexa pull her in. Either way, she held her gaze. Then, she felt Lexa guiding her hand, making her stroke her cock, slowly. “How does it feel, Clarke?” It felt... interesting. Smooth. And kind of arousing, too. But Clarke didn't say anything. Lexa had stopped making her stroke; now, she was thrusting into her hand. “Can you imagine how my cock would feel inside of you?” Clarke swallowed. She could, vividly. But she was not about to give in so easily. But, she had missed her. And she smelled really good. “Clarke?” Lexa's voice interrupted her thought process. She had stopped thrusting. “Remove your clothes.” There was that entitlement again. Suddenly, Clarke remembered she was mad at Lexa. She finally stepped back and got some space between them.

“You betrayed me at Mount Weather.” It was an accusation. Lexa snapped out of her seductiveness. “I did what was best for my people. It wasn't personal.” - “It felt personal!” Clarke raised her voice without meaning to. “I trusted you, and you traded my people for yours!” - “Clearly, you didn't need my help saving them.” - “Clearly.” Clarke tried to stop herself from trembling. Having to face Lexa like this was taking a toll on her. “And when I left to get away from all of it, you sent Roan to bring me back against my will.” Lexa took a deep breath, then spoke calmly. “For your own protection. It's not safe out there, Clarke. There are people who want to see you, who want to see Wanheda dead.” - “I can handle it myself.” Deep down, Clarke knew that Polis was probably a safer place for her, but she wasn't ready to admit it and excuse Lexa's methods. Lexa sighed. “Look, Clarke. Let me make it up to you.” - “What, by fucking me? That'll make it alright?” Clarke snorted, shaking her head. “No. Not by fucking you. I'm not just letting you go back to your people tomorrow. I want your people to become my people. I'm offering Skaikru the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th clan. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me. You can't run away from who you are, Clarke. Join me. Bow before me and your people will be safe.” Clarke snorted again. Leave it to Lexa to talk politics while wearing nothing but a plastic penis strapped to her crotch. This whole situation was ridiculous. “Bow before you? You don't give a damn about my people. I know why I'm here now. I made you look weak at Mount Weather, and now Ice Nation is exploiting that. Well, if you want the power of Wanheda, kill me. Take it. Otherwise, go float yourself because I will never bow to you.” Lexa thought for a moment. “If you don't want me anymore, I understand. You can leave right now. My guard is down the hall, he will accompany you back to your room. But don't let your personal opinion of me decide the fate of your people, Clarke. Skaikru can still become the 13th clan. Think about it.” That Clarke hadn't expected. She didn't know what to say. Skaikru joining the coalition would probably be a smart move for both them and Lexa, but she wasn't in a position to make that decision for her people. Come to think of it, she wasn't in a position to decide against it, either. “You don't even have to put the cuffs back on,” Lexa added. Clarke's thoughts were racing. She was mad at Lexa, about Mount Weather and Roan and being kept prisoner. And she didn't like Lexa ignoring all of that and trying to seduce her like she was entitled to it. Yet, she hesitated. Lexa's offer was good. Sensible. Maybe she did want to make it up to her. Clarke's mind told her to leave, to show Lexa this was not the way to do it. But her body wanted to stay. Despite her anger, Lexa had managed to turn her on.

“So?” Lexa again interrupted her mid-thought. “What is your decision, Clarke?” - “Uhm...” - “You're still here, so maybe you do want to stay?” Lexa walked over to her again. Clarke tried to look her in the eyes, but it was useless; her gaze kept wandering off to her lips. Her soft, beautifully curved lips. Then, those lips kissed her own, cautiously, gently, as if Lexa was ready to pull back any second. She gave in and kissed her back. “So that's a yes?” Lexa asked. “Yes,” Clarke nodded, her desire now stronger than her anger. “Good. If we're going to do this, I need you to do what I tell you. Are you okay with that?” Clarke nodded again. “Yes.” - “You are to address me as 'Heda'.” Clarke felt her clit throb. She had always had a thing for Lexa being in charge. This was going to be good. “Yes, Heda,” she corrected herself. “Good. Now, remove your clothes.” This time, Clarke did as Lexa said. When she was naked, Lexa took her face into her hands and kissed her passionately. Clarke felt her tongue wet on her lips and let her in. She melted into the kiss. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed Lexa up until that very moment.

Then, Lexa pulled back, yanking her back into the reality of their little game. “Get down on your knees,” she ordered. Clarke did it, though she would have preferred their kiss to last a little longer. That purple plastic penis was dangeling in front of her face, smelling artificial. Lexa smirked. “I knew you would bow before me.” Clarke drew her brows together, almost ready to change her mind again. Lexa seemed to be amused by her expression. “What? It's not like you're gonna get up and walk out now.” Clarke hated to admit it to herself, but Lexa wasn't wrong. “Put it in your mouth.” - “Seriously?” - “Clarke.” Lexa gave her a stern look. “Fine.” Clarke reached out to grab the dildo and was about to put her mouth around it, but Lexa stopped her by grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head back. “What do you say?” Clarke remembered. “Yes, Heda.” Lexa let go of her. Clarke took a deep breath, and without further ado, the tip of the dildo into her mouth. It tasted exactly like it smelled. Trying to ignore the taste, she moved her head forward, allowing the dildo to go in a little deeper, then moved her head back to reverse the effect. She repeated the motion a few times, unsure of what exactly Lexa was expecting of her. After all, it was not like she had any nerve endings in her plastic penis. “Clarke, stop.” Lexa had grabbed her hair again, but wasn't pulling this time. She simply held her head in place. “Look at me.” Clarke did. “If you need me to stop, just raise your hand, alright?” She pulled the dildo out of her mouth. “Yes, Heda,” Clarke said obediently, though she had no idea what Lexa was talking about. “Open your mouth.” Clarke did. Still firmly holding her hair, Lexa reinserted the dildo and began to thrust, slowly. Clarke was not sure how to feel about it. Having a plastic phallus repeatedly shoved into her mouth did nothing for her, physically, but being used in this manner by Lexa was pretty hot. So was watching her do it. Clarke placed her dormant hands on Lexa's thighs, and Lexa let her. Judging from the expression on her face, she was enjoying herself quite a bit. Clarke felt her deepen her thrusts. What was tedious to begin with got increasingly uncomfortable. All of a sudden, Clarke gagged and was about to raise her hand, but before she was able to, Lexa had already pulled out. “Wow, that took longer than I thought it would. I'm proud of you, Clarke.” She helped her get up and wiped the saliva off her mouth and chin. “Are you feeling okay?” Clarke nodded. “Yes, Heda.” Lexa smirked. “Let's see how you are feeling down there.” Clarke felt a hand slip between her thighs, caressing her vulva. She tried to hold still, but Lexa's touches made her quiver. She closed her eyes as Lexa softly stroked her inner lips, parting them. “Mhm, someone's gotten a little wet. I didn't know you were such a dirty girl, Clarke.” She dragged a finger through her wetness, bringing it up to Clarke's lips to let her taste herself. “But I'm sure we can do better than that. You want your pussy to be nice and ready for my cock, don't you?” Clarke swallowed. She could not think anymore, just feel, and there was nothing she wanted to feel more than Lexa's dildo inside of her. “Go to the bed, on all fours, face the wall.”

Clarke did as told, waiting in anticipation. She could not see Lexa from her new position, but heard her move around the room for a moment. Then, she felt the mattress shift a little as Lexa joined her on the bed. “You have such a nice butt.” Her hands followed her gaze, touching, squeezing. “I want you to count to ten.” - “Count?” Clarke did not understand. Before she could make any sense of it, she heard a wheezing sound, followed by a smack and a burning sensation in her left butt cheek. “Ouch!” she exclaimed involuntarily, turning her head around to see what had caused the pain. Lexa was holding up a cane. Then she brought it down on her butt again. “I said, count.” She followed her command up with a third strike. “Three,” Clarke counted. Another strike. “No. You start at 'one'. If you mess up, you start over.” Another strike. Clarke tried to get her breathing under control while trying to supress her cries of pain. “It's okay, Clarke. You will learn.” The sound of Lexa's voice was warm, but the following strike was ruthless nonetheless. “One,” Clarke counted. “Good girl.” She managed to endure another nine strikes without messing up, even though each new strike hurt more than the one before. In the end, her butt was burning all over.

“Let's see where we are now.” Lexa discarded the cane and touched her vulva again. Clarke knew just how wet she was. She could even feel it on her thighs. “Wow, Clarke. Looks like you really enjoy being spanked. So dirty.” Lexa parted her inner lips, taking some of her wetness to coat her dildo with. “Are you ready?” - “Yes, Heda.” Clarke did not want to wait any longer. Her clit was throbbing. Then, she felt Lexa positioning the dildo at her entrance. She pushed the tip in ever so slightly. Then she pulled it out again. Clarke moaned in frustration. Lexa kept teasing her entrance. “What is it, Clarke?” - “Heda, please.” Clarke tried to push her hips backwards, causing Lexa to pull away completely and slap her sore butt. “No.” Clarke whimpered. “Now, be a good girl.” Lexa took her teasing up again. “Please...” - “Tell me what you want, Clarke.” - “Please, just...” Lexa slapped her butt again. “Fuck me!” Clarke almost yelled it. The next thing she knew, Lexa pushed the dildo into her in one slick motion. Her body jerked from the sudden intrusion. Giving her no time to process, Lexa pulled out completely, only to push it all the way in again. Clarke closed her eyes in pleasure, barely being aware of the moans escaping her own mouth. Lexa repeated the action a few times more before settling into a steady rhythm. Clarke had been penetrated before, but not like this. Lexa kept hitting a sweet spot Clarke hadn't even known she had. Soon enough, she felt her orgasm approaching. “I'm... about to... come,” she pressed out between moans. “Not yet.” Lexa changed her angle slightly. “Don't come until I say so.” Clarke gritted her teeth, trying to hold it together while Lexa kept thrusting into her. It wasn't an easy task. She might just have to disobey. A few more seconds, and it would be out of her control. “Do you want to come?” Finally. The question came just in time. “Yes!” Clarke cried out. Lexa slung her arm around her hip. “Come for me, Clarke,” she said as she started flicking her clit. Clarke let the waves of pleasure overtake her, clenching around the dildo Lexa kept pumping into her. She sure knew how to draw out an orgasm. As the clenching got too intense, the pumping stopped. Lexa held the dildo still inside her until her body calmed down. Then, she pulled it out.

Clarke rolled onto her back and closed her eyes, enjoying her moment of sweet bliss. “Don't fall asleep, you're not done yet,” Lexa warned her. After a while, Clarke felt Lexa move around her. She opened her eyes just in time to watch Lexa kneel down over her head, her crotch, now dildo-less, inches from her face. Smelling her arousal was intoxicating. Clarke didn't need to be told what to do. She grabbed Lexa's butt and pulled her in closer, moving her tongue over her throbbing clit. Lexa didn't last long. Her orgasm shook her whole body. Then she collapsed next to Clarke.

“I wasn't too rough with you, was I?” Clarke shook her head. “No.” - “Good.” Lexa smiled. “You can stay here for the night. But you have to go back to your room in the morning. It can't look like I'm giving Wanheda special treatment.” Clarke nodded and smiled, content. She would go back to being mad at Lexa in the morning.


End file.
